Marry You
by PercyzBookworm
Summary: A one-shot loosely based on Bruno Mars' "Marry You". Rated T because I'm paranoid! I own nothing...if I did, do you really think Martha would've interrupted their moment during "Cops and Robbers"?


**Hello there! This is my first Castle fic, so I apologize in advance if anyone seems OOC. Anyways, I was thinking about this song the other morning and thought that it would be a cut Caskett story. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, do you really think Martha would've interrrupted their moment during "Cops and Robbers"? **

**Without further ado, I present...**

Marry You

A Castle Fanfic…

Castle and I had just wrapped up a case and were walking out of Remy's diner.

"You know what we should do?" he asked me.

"I'm kind of scared to hear your answer, but what?" I smirked at him.

Without any preamble, he cried, "Let's get married!"

I nearly choked. "Wh—what?" I managed to squeak out.

"You heard me. C'mon…it's a beautiful night, and you said yourself at dinner that you wanted something to do tonight!"

"Yeah, but getting married definitely wasn't on the agenda!"

"Please? I know this chapel a few blocks away, and we can get it annulled tomorrow if that's what you want." He looked at me, his blue eyes big and pleading. I couldn't tell whether it was the look he was giving me, or if someone slipped something in my soda at dinner, but something made me respond the way that I did.

"Fine, Castle. Why not?"

"Yay! Let's go!" he cried, pulling me down the sidewalk. "Oh, and Beckett?"

"Yes, Castle?" I asked, wearily.

"You're going to need a dress. And rings! I almost forgot about that! Alright, let's catch a cab and head to Bloomingdale's, and then we'll come back to the chapel." He started trying to hail a cab.

"Castle, I can't afford Bloomingdale's," I protested.

"Ah, but I can," he said as he pushed me into a cab that had just pulled over.

When we reached Bloomingdale's, Castle told me to go pick out a dress and he'd have the store charge it to his card so he wouldn't see it. "For the surprise," he insisted. I just rolled my eyes and took the escalator up to the third floor. I never thought I'd be picking out a dress from the formal section…

Who knew there could be so many styles of formal gowns? After much searching I finally found a royal blue dress that I like enough to try on. I went into the dressing room and stepped into the dress, which fit perfectly. I turned around toward the mirror and gasped. I looked...stunning. The dress was one-shouldered. It was floor-length and swished around my feet. _It's the same color as Castle's eyes_, I thought. _Stop it! You're just doing this to humor him! Or are you…?_

I argued with myself over my true motives until the clerk brought me back to reality.

"Special occasion?" she asked, packing the dress up and being careful not to wrinkle the satin fabric.

"Something along those lines…" I remarked.

She smiled and said, "Have a wonderful evening." I thanked her and headed down to meet Castle. I expected him to be over in the jewelry section, but he was waiting by the door for me.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a smile, _God, that smile…_

I snapped out of my reverie before I said something I'd regret. "Um, yeah… Ready as I'll ever be." I smirked at the end, trying to get back to reality. What was wrong with me tonight?

We rode back to the chapel in a cab Castle managed to flag down. When we got to the chapel, Castle could barely contain himself. He literally dragged me inside.

"Go get ready; I'll be at the end of the aisle," he told me with a wink and a gentle push towards the dressing room.

I changed quickly and pulled my hair up into an updo, with some curls hanging loose. Through the doors I could hear them setting up the chapel. I sat down and took a deep breath. Was I really going through with this? The odd thing was…I wanted to. All of a sudden, it hit me: I wanted to go through with this. I, Katherine Beckett, wanted to marry Richard Castle.

I heard the organ start to play in the chapel. There's my cue…here goes nothing. I hurried out of my room and over to the double doors of the chapel. I took one more deep breath and pushed open the doors.

My eyes immediately found Castle's. They were filled with happiness. In that moment, I knew he could see the same thing in mine. When I reached him, he put his hand on the small of my back and we walked up to the altar together.

"You look extraordinary," he told me.

"You clean up pretty well, too," I grinned.

The preacher asked us if we had any vows to say.

"I have something I'd like to say," Castle told him. Then he faced me. "Beckett…Kate. Throughout the years we've worked together, we've become partners, friends. And I've fallen in love with you. You've changed me—for the better—and I want to thank you for that. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you."

"Rick, I…I'm in love with you, too. I realized that tonight. This whole thing, I thought that I was only doing it to humor you. But now I realize…I want this. I want us. And I think I want to marry you." He beamed at me, and I knew I made the right choice outside Remy's.

We slid our rings on each other's fingers, and when Castle said, "I do," I responded, "I do. Always."

"You may now kiss your bride," the preacher said with a smile. I leaned in and kissed Castle tenderly. When we finally pulled apart, the preacher told us, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Now if you'll kindly get on out of here, we have another couple coming in.

We gathered our things and ran outside, laughing for no particular reason. We stopped under a streetlight (oh, the clichés…).

"Are you sure you want to stay married? It's your choice…" he asked timidly. My heart melted. He was totally in love with me, yet he was leaving the decision on my shoulders.

"Castle. Did you not hear me in there? Always." I leaned up to kiss him. I could get used to this…

"Castle? Beckett?" We froze, our lips only millimeters apart. Those voices… We turned, only to find Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito standing there and staring at us.

"Were you about to…?" Ryan trailed off.

"Oh. My. God! You two just got married!" Lanie squealed.

"Bro, you have a lot of explaining to do," Esposito said as he and Ryan dragged my new husband down the street. Lanie tugged me the other way. I turned around and looked at Castle, who had done the same.

"So much for the honeymoon," I mouthed. He just winked at me.

The End

**Thank you for reading! Review, please. :)**


End file.
